Hearing disorders such as noise-induced hearing loss (NIHL), age-related hearing loss (ARHL), hearing loss due to ototoxic drugs or injury, and tinnitus are a growing health problem, with varied and complex etiology. While some forms of hearing disorders are clearly genetic in origin, others are either wholly or at least partially environmental in nature. There is a need for pharmaceuticals, compositions, and methods for the prevention and/or treatment of hearing disorders. For example, there is a need for pharmaceuticals, compositions and methods of reducing, ameliorating, and/or counteracting one or more symptoms of tinnitus, NIHL, ARHL or presbycusis, or hearing loss due to drugs or injury.